


No en tu piel, sino en tu corazón

by DiSilverSoul



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Au kitsune, El SakuAtsu cuidando a la hija del (difunto) KageHINA, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Menciones Arankita, Menciones KageHina, Menciones Osasuna, Menciones UshiTen, No Angst, fluff?
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiSilverSoul/pseuds/DiSilverSoul
Summary: En un mundo donde el nombre de tu alma gemela está tatuado en tu piel a partir de los 25 años, Kiyoomi, debe afrontar la desdicha de haber sido abandonado por su persona destinada. Aún así, incluso después de de dejar su vida como monje, él nunca estaría solo, dado que tenía  a su lado la compañía de una pequeña criatura y de Atsumu, un yokai benevolente. De este modo, Kiyoomi comprenderá que hay lazos más fuertes que ni siquera el destino o una marca en la piel pueden forjar.┊ ┊ ┊ ┊┊ ┊ ┊ ✯┊ ┊ ★┊ ✯★꒰ ͜͡➸ AU Sobrenatural/Kitsune.꒰ ͜͡➸ Esta historia es un regalo para Mika Yamaka, parte del intercambio navideño del grupo "Keep calm and love SakuAtsu".꒰ ͜͡➸ Advertencia: Habrá referencias KageHina, UshiTen, OsaSuna y AranKita.꒰ ͜͡➸ Todos los personajes de este fanfic le pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate y su obra Haikyuu.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 3





	No en tu piel, sino en tu corazón

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊

┊ ┊ ┊ ✯

┊ ┊ ★

┊ ✯

★

—Wakatoshi, ¿estás seguro de esto?

—Lo estoy, Satori. Hazlo.

Sin un deje de duda en su rostro y con total seguridad en sus palabras, el hombre accedió, estirando su muñeca hacia el _oni_ que tenía frente de él.

Wakatoshi lo sabía. Estaba dejando muchas cosas atrás, entre ellas, lo que se suponía era la razón de su existencia. De todas formas, se estaba entregando a un demonio, siendo él un monje.

—Bien... —Satori tomó con delicadeza el brazo de Wakatoshi, posando sus tétricos dedos sobre su muñeca. Un peculiar tatuaje se lucía grabado en esa parte.

El demonio dudó una vez más al ver el nombre escrito sobre la piel del monje. Le daría una última oportunidad antes de proseguir.

—¿Qué hay de tu alma gemela? Este nombre que tienes grabado en tu piel es suyo, ¿no es así?

—Yo... —Wakatoshi dirigió la mirada a su muñeca, leyendo el nombre ahí tatuado por última vez—. Estoy seguro de que a él no le importa —levantó la cabeza, y esta vez miró directamente a los ojos del grotesco oni—. Llévame contigo, Satori.

Ni él, siendo el mismo demonio, pudo resistirse a esa mirada.

—Será como tú desees.

A continuación, el pacífico ambiente nocturno del bosque fue irrumpido por unos estridentes alaridos de dolor.

Aún así, no importaba lo mucho que pudiera lastimar la quemadura. En ese instante, todo dolor físico se veía aplacado por la paz y libertad que sentía el corazón de Wakatoshi. Esa era sin duda la mejor decisión que podía tomar, todo con tal de no estar ligado a esa persona que se suponía era su alma gemela.

—Está bien, está bien, Wakatoshi. Ya pasó... —El demonio, sujetando con cuidado al hombre, lo confortaba con una voz dulce y cariñosa.

Wakatoshi no podría ser más feliz. El dolor era momentáneo, pero la dicha sería eterna. Ya no tenía ningún nombre grabado en su piel que lo sentenciara a corresponder a alguien de quien no estaba enamorado, pero sí una quemadura que representaba sus verdaderos sentimientos. Algo genuino y no por capricho del destino. Nada más importaba, solo estar al lado del demonio que amaba.

—Ahora, déjame cuidar de ti, Wakatoshi...

—Sí... —El monje se sentía demasiado débil como para hablar más, pero la sonrisa en su rostro lo decía todo. Era libre.

A pesar de que los gritos de dolor habían cesado, y en su lugar solo quedaban los vestigios de un pecado que se acababa de culminar, no muy lejos de ahí se podían escuchar unos sollozos de tristeza.

Kiyoomi, a tan solo unos metros de distancia, había presenciado en primera fila cómo su alma gemela se deshacía de él por irse tras un asqueroso _oni_.

Era increíble como hace tan solo unas horas que el nombre grabado en muñeca lo llenaba de alegría, ahora solo le estaba causando una desdicha inexplicable.

Cuando Kiyoomi cumplió 25 años, expectante esperó por el tatuaje que indicaría el nombre de su persona destinada, pero nunca brotó. Eso significaba que iba a aparecer en el cumpleaños de su alma gemela. Así, algunos meses después, a primeras horas de la mañana en la que uno de los monjes cumplía 25 años, Kiyoomi notó una particular marca en su cuerpo. Ahí, justo en su muñeca, estaba grabado el nombre _Wakatoshi_ , es decir, su alma gemela.

Kiyoomi no podía esperar para encontrarse con él y ver que en su piel también tenía tatuado su nombre. Esa mañana él no se encontraba en el templo, probablemente porque estaba meditando a primera hora al igual que siempre. Sin embargo, el día transcurrió, y Wakatoshi todavía no regresaba. El monje intuía dónde podría estar. ya que muchas veces lo había visto escabullirse hasta ese lugar. No lo pensó más, y fue a su encuentro.

Kiyoomi nunca creyó que las últimas palabras que escucharía de su querido Wakatoshi serían "No te preocupes, lo haremos después" en respuesta a cuando él le ofreció rapar su cabello porque había crecido más de lo debido. Él no sospechó nada en ese momento. Ya era más de media noche, por lo que supuso que quería descansar y así poder madrugar sin problemas. Para ese entonces, Wakatoshi ya debía haber notado el tatuaje en su muñeca. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

Toda la situación era increíble. Wakatoshi, quien siempre se levantaba a la primera luz del alba para ir a meditar. Wakatoshi, quien cumplía con todas las obligaciones del templo al pie de la letra. Wakatoshi, quien era el monje más responsable de la orden entera. Wakatoshi, a quien él más respetaba y admiraba. Wakatoshi, su alma gemela. Ese Wakatoshi se había dejado seducir por un repugnante _oni_. De entre todas las personas y criaturas en el mundo, ¿por qué Satori se tuvo que fijar justamente en su Wakatoshi? ¿O había sido al revés? ¿Por eso él se empeñó en borrar toda marca que fuera ajena a ese demonio? ¿Por eso renunció a la bendición que les había regalado el destino de poder estar juntos?

Sí, eso era... Por esa misma razón no tuvo la valentía suficiente para detenerlo. No era temor al _oni_ , sino que en el fondo, Kiyoomi siempre supo que no era correspondido.

En ningún momento se le cruzó por la mente el regresar al templo. Tan solo atinó a correr, escapando de nada, porque nadie estaría tras él. Ya había oscurecido, pero ni siquiera el temor a la noche lo retuvo de su huída.

Después de esa impulsiva reacción, finalmente pudo calmarse y ser consciente de su situación. Estaba completamente solo, en medio de un bosque sin tener idea de su ubicación. Se había alejado demasiado del santuario al que frecuentaba para dejar ofrendas y que era su punto guía para regresar. Además, sentía el cuerpo pesado, y sediento. Sin contar el tremendo dolor de cabeza por todo el repentino movimiento. Nada podría empeorar su malestar.

O tal vez el agudo llanto de un bebé podría ser la excepción.

୭̥⋆*｡

"Por favor, cuide de ella un momento, solo hasta que yo regrese".

Kiyoomi ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. En menos de un segundo, un joven con llamativo y alborotado cabello color naranja le entregó la niña que llevaba en brazos, y continuó corriendo a gran velocidad, como si estuviera huyendo.

En ese momento, su atención se enfocó en recibir a la criatura antes de que cayera por la torpeza con la que el chico se la había dado, que cuando intentó hablar o cuestionar la repentina acción, el otro ya se había echado a correr.

Sin tener ni la más mínima idea de qué hacer, y rondando de un lado a otro con la bebé en brazos, intentó perseguir al joven hasta cierto punto, pero no pudo alcanzarlo. No tenía más opción que esperar, así que aseguró de comprobar que la niña no estaba enferma, lastimada o incluso algo peor y por eso el chico se la había dejado así nada más. Por fortuna, todo parecía estar bien con ella, salvo su intermitente llanto. Sabía que la bebé estaba fatigada y tan agotada como él, por eso lloraba, se calmaba, y volvía a llorar.

¿Qué podía hacer Kiyoomi? Nada en realidad. No tenía agua, comida, ni una cuna a la mano. Era un fastidio que se aprovechen de él de tal modo solamente porque era un monje.

No podía quedarse varado ahí sin actuar. No faltaba mucho para que sea media noche y estaba lejos de casa con una responsabilidad en brazos. Además, la oscuridad, el frío y el hambre no ayudaban.

Arriesgándose a cruzarse con él, y con la poca fuerza física que le quedaba, se puso en marcha, yendo en la misma dirección del joven de cabello anaranjado. No había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que el otro había partido, así que esperaba encontrarlo.

Para su suerte, tuvo razón y el muchacho no estaba muy lejos del lugar. Lo encontró hablando con otro joven, que por la rareza de su ropa parecía no ser del lugar. Cuando pensaba aproximarse para devolver a la niña,se percató de que ambos sujetos no estaban simplemente hablando, la situación iba mucho más allá.

Por esperar el momento más prudente para entrar a escena, terminó siendo testigo de una tragedia más. Esa noche, Kiyoomi presenció un homicidio, dos víctimas del injusto destino, y una niña que acaba de quedar en la orfandad.

Se trataba de nada más y nada menos que un príncipe de tierras lejanas que se vio obligado a matar al descendiente de un clan villano por una supuesta traición y asesinar al rey —o su abuelo, como había mencionado el príncipe—. Por la forma en que lloraba y gritaba, Kiyoomi se enteró de que ese príncipe amaba al muchacho a quien le había quitado la vida, pero la enemistad natural entre su reino y el clan del otro, sumado al aparente crimen, lo habían llevado a cometer tal desgracia.

Probablemente si el príncipe y el chico de cabello anaranjado se hubieran encontrado solo unos cuantos minutos después, habrían llegado a tiempo para el comienzo del día que marcaba el solsticio de invierno. Si hubieran llegado a tiempo para el solsticio de invierno, ambos se habrían dado cuenta de que el príncipe ya estaba cumpliendo 25 años y por lo tanto, cierto nombre sería revelado. Si cierto nombre hubiera sido revelado, el príncipe habría sabido que su alma gemela era un tal "Shoyo" antes de cometer una desgracia. Lástima que al revisar la muñeca de Shoyo, en la cual se lucía "Tobio" como tatuaje, esta ya no tenía pulso.

Kiyoomi se hubiera quedado un poco más a presenciar el desenlace final de esa tragedia, de no ser porque la niña comenzó a llorar otra vez, incitada por los gritos de desesperación del príncipe. Eso llamó su atención, quien de inmediato comenzó a buscar la procedencia del llanto. Entre huir y quedarse para ver la reacción de alguien que hace unos minutos había asesinado a otro y estaba completamente manchado de sangre, definitivamente lo primero era más viable.

Tal vez fue por el miedo y la prisa de escapar, pero Kiyoomi sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía y logró alejarse del lugar. Sin embargo, el panorama no era mejor para él, ni para la niña.

¿Qué podría ser peor que un hombre hambriento, sediento y cansado cargando a una bebé hambrienta, sedienta y cansada perdidos en el bosque a más de media noche? Lo mismo, pero con lluvia de por medio.

En esas circunstancias, su única opción era buscar refugio en algún lugar, y mejor si estaba alejado de los árboles. Regresar quedó totalmente descartado; tardarían demasiado, y para ese entonces, ambos estarían tan empapados que podrían morir de hipotermia. Simplemente siguió adelante, esperando lo mejor.

Seguramente los dioses se habían apiadado de él y de la pobre e inocente niña —ciertamente, ninguno de los dos la estaba pasando bien— porque lograron encontrar un santuario. Debido a la oscuridad del lugar, no lograba identificar de qué era; además, la puerta principal estaba cerrada. Aún así, el techo les ayudaría a cubrirse de la torrencial lluvia.

Después de haber ingresado, se apresuró a quitar la pequeña manta con la que la niña estaba envuelta, pues se había mojado con la lluvia. Secó su rostro con una esquina y la dejó de lado.

—Aaah... no puede ser —Hasta le dolía suspirar. Comenzó a admirar la incesante lluvia, sintiéndose perdido y despistado.

En tan solo cuestión de horas muchas cosas le habían sucedido: despertar siendo el alma gemela de Wakatoshi, tener la decepción de su vida al ver cómo él lo abandonó por irse con un oni, presenciar un trágico romance que terminó en muerte y ahora, estar perdido sin protección alguna con una niña que apenas tendría unos meses de vida.

Demasiado que procesar. En ese preciso momento, se sentía tan aturdido que no podía pensar de manera adecuada. No... Eso no podía estar pasando, era irreal y hasta ridículo. Kiyoomi no estaba en ese tipo de situación...

—Ptth... Baa... —La bebé balbuceaba mientras estiraba sus brazos y su cuerpo, probablemente cansada de estar en esa posición y en el agarre de alguien a quien no conocía.

Al no lograr nada, el llanto comenzó otra vez. ¿Cuántas veces esa noche había sucedido lo mismo? ¿Qué era esta vez? ¿Hambre, sed, sueño, el pañal? Con seguridad todo. Kiyoomi jamás había convivido con bebés antes, así que la situación lo estaba desesperando. Tocó sus manos y sus pies; estaban fríos. ¿Hace cuánto no había comido esa niña? Desde que el chico se la dejó ya habían pasado unas dos horas más o menos... Si no moría de hipotermia, entonces iba a morir de inanición.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo? —De repente, dándose cuenta de la situación, Kiyoomi pudo reaccionar —. Necesito actuar. Ahora.

No podía darse el lujo de seguir conmocionado. Si se quedaba de brazos cruzados, la niña no iba a pasar de esa noche. Es verdad, no tenía experiencia alguna con bebés, pero seguía siendo un ser humano con las mismas necesidades que él. Lo importante era priorizar eso.

Primero, debía mantenerla cálida. La manta que llevaba antes estaba mojada, y usarla solo sería contradictorio. Otra opción era arrancar algún trozo de su propia ropa y envolverla con eso, pero la tela no era tan fácil de rasgar. Entonces, decidió optar por deshacer el doblez de su prenda, llevar a la niña más cerca de su pecho y cubrirla con la parte desenvuelta. Era una suerte que la ropa de los monjes fuera así. Además así podría brindarle su propio calor.

—A-Así debe estar bien —susurró luego de haber arropado a la niña. Dado que ahora estaba mucho más calmado, se le hacía extraño tener a una criatura tan pequeña en sus brazos. Al tenerla tan cerca, pudo percibir su olor. No sabía cómo describirlo exactamente; era dulce y suave. No le generaba asco, así que podía mantener contacto con ella sin mucho problema.

Lo siguiente era la comida y el agua.

—No pienso tomar agua de la lluvia —Kiyoomi sí podía beber el agua de la lluvia, pero no quería. Esa agua no era potable y llevaba consigo muchos microorganismos. Definitivamente no.

Estaba sediento y hambriento también, pero él lo podía soportar. El problema era la pequeña. He ahí otro conflicto, ¿tenía un año? ¿solo meses? Entonces, ¿ella tomaba solo leche? ¿ya comía sólidos? Luego pensaría en eso. Kiyoomi tenía entendido que al otro lado del bosque había un pueblo, por lo tanto, con todo lo que avanzó hasta ese entonces, le debería quedar más cerca que el templo donde vivía.

—La gente no le negará ayuda a un monje, y menos si está con bebé huérfano en brazos —Ya estaba decidido. Ni bien la lluvia se calmara un poco, iba a continuar su camino a como dé lugar. Al ser de noche, lo máximo con lo que podía encontrarse era con murciélagos, lechuzas, búhos, zorros e insectos. Lo último era lo que más asco le provocaba, pero si no prestaba atención a ello estaría bien. Antes ni se había inmutado de eso.

En el mismo pueblo conseguiría refugio, al menos en lo que restaba de la noche. Una vez logrado todo eso, recién podría ponerse a pensar en qué hacer con la niña. Hasta ese entonces, solo le restaba esperar.

—Oye, no te duermas todavía, podrías no volver a despertar —Kiyoomi mentiría si dijera que ese no era su temor. Prefería mantenerla despierta hasta llegar (aunque no sabía cuánto tardaría en encontrar el pueblo), así que comenzó a mover sus manos y tocar sus cachetes con delicadeza para distraerla—. Vamos, mira aquí. ¿Sabes todo el lío en el que me has involucrado? Al menos ten la decencia de resistir hasta que lleguemos a...

Un ruido.

—¿Qué...? —Kiyoomi miró de un lado a otro, buscando el origen de dicho ruido. Nada.

Otro ruido, como si fuera alguien caminando por el lugar.

—... —Frente a él no había nada—. ¿Hay alguien...?

De repente, sintió algo recorrer su espalda, lo que lo hizo pararse inmediatamente por el susto.

Era un zorro.

—Ah... ¿Un... zorro? —Por la falta de claridad no podía distinguir bien su color. Aún así, no parecía que estuviera hambriento o con intención alguna de atacarlos—. ¿De dónde habrá salido?

Kiyoomi no lo vio ingresar de frente en ningún momento. Tal vez se habría escabullido por alguna esquina del santuario y por eso no percibió su presencia sino hasta que su pelaje tuvo contacto con su espalda.

Supuso que no le haría ningún daño y simplemente se estaba refugiando de la lluvia también, aunque era algo inusual. Tomó asiento nuevamente, y reacomodó a la niña en sus brazos.

Al parecer, eso llamó la atención del zorro, que curioso se acercó hacia Kiyoomi y a la pequeña.

—Oye... —Con cuidado de no alarmar a ninguno, alejó un poco a la bebé. No le convenía alterar al zorro y que se pusiera a la defensiva.

Más que ahuyentarlo, eso parecía haber incitado al zorro, pues se acomodó en el regazo de Kiyoomi.

—¡E-Eh! —Aquello lo sorprendió, pero hizo lo posible por mantenerse sereno. Otra vez, no quería alarmar al animal.

Por su parte, al no verse ahuyentado, el zorro posó su cuerpo sobre el muslo de Kiyoomi con más confianza, acomodando su esponjosa cola sobre la niña, quien no parecía sentirse molesta por el contacto, sino todo lo contrario.

Kiyoomi quedó perplejo al observar aquello. ¿Acaso el zorro se había acomodado de esa forma a propósito? No era posible. Sin embargo, realmente parecía que el animal se había acurrucado al lado de ella para brindarle su calor.

—O-Oye, no te duermas... —pidió al verla cerrar sus ojos. Tal vez el sentirse más calentita había inducido su sueño—. Mira, la lluvia está parando, debemos... partir... ahora...

Sueño. Kiyoomi sentía mucho sueño en ese momento. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan cansado. Los ojos le pesaban de tal modo que le era imposible mantenerlos abiertos. Una calidez abrasadora recorrió todo su cuerpo, como si estuviera acostado en su limpio y cómodo futón del templo. Era tan reconfortante.

—No... debo salir... de aquí...

  


...

—Jovencito...

...

—Jovencito, jovencito...

...

—Es hora de despertar, jovencito.

Kyoomi abrió los ojos, y la tenue luz que anunciaba el amanecer le dio la bienvenida.

—¿Q-Qué...?

Un muchacho le estaba hablando.

—¡¿Quien...?! ¡La niña...! —Antes de cuestionar cualquier otra cosa, su vista se dirigió hacia la bebé, quien todavía se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en sus brazos.

Es entonces que Kiyoomi, repentinamente espabilado, se da cuenta de la situación: estaba reposando sobre el pecho de alguien. Y ese alguien no era un hombre cualquiera, pues lo estaba cubriendo con algo suave y esponjoso: colas.

Kiyoomi intentó levantarse, pero el peso de todas las colas se lo impedía.

—Un... _¿yokai?_

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Esta historia es un regalo para Mika Yamaka, en el intercambio navideño SakuAtsu. Lo preparé con mucho cariño para ti, de corazón espero que te guste. <3
> 
> En realidad, esto debía ser solo un one shot, pero la idea se desarrolló de tal forma que ahora será un short fic. No serán muchos capítulos, aún así, deseo que lo disfrutes.
> 
> Eso es todo por el momento. Gracias por leer y nos vemos el siguiente capítulo. Recuerden que un voto y un comentario nunca están por demás.


End file.
